Septon Manfryd
Septon Manfryd is a member of the Most Devout and the Head of the Baelorian Order in the Faith of the Seven. He currently resides in King's Landing. Appearance Manfryd is bald and grey-haired, and stands two inches short of six feet tall. His eyebrows and some patches in his close-trimmed beard retain their original dark coloration. He customarily dresses in simple, rough-spun robes of grey or brown with sandals on his feet in all seasons. Biography Manfryd Bar Emmon was born in the year 309 AC, the second son of Duram Bar Emmon, Lord of Sharp Point. At the age of nine, he was sent to foster with House Celtigar on Claw Island in the hopes of gaining access to the royal court through the family of the Queen's consort. He became the squire of Aerion Celtigar, and while he proved to have an affinity for martial pursuits, he was never passionate about it. In truth, he disliked violence and did not relish the prospect of a life of warfare. In the year 328, he traveled to the Sept of the Sparrow in the capital to make his vigil before his knighting ceremony. That night in the Sept, he had what he believed to be a vision from the Seven telling him that the Warrior's path was not his to walk, and that he must leave behind the tools of warcraft and embrace a life in service to the Maiden. The following morning, he parted from Lord Aerion, and gave away his armor and sword to an impoverished hedge knight he'd met in the Sept. He sold his horse and fine clothes, and departed on foot for King's Landing to give alms to the poor. His father was livid when he arrived at the Sept for the knighting and heard of what his son had done, and set out in pursuit. Lord Duram found Manfryd in the old city in the company of a Baelorian Septon named Rupert, who was preaching the word of the Seven while distributing bread to the poor. Father and son quarreled, and Duram disowned Manfryd for his refusal to obey him and do his duty to his House. Manfryd stayed with the Baelorians in King's Landing as a novice in their order, and was ordained as a Septon in the year 333 AC. He spent years in both the old and the new capitals, tending to the poor, the sick, the injured, and the dying. He learned much about the healing arts from other members of his order during this time and became known for his skill, and turned down opportunities to become a Lord's court physician more that once. He has corresponded with renowned healers in the free cities on the eastern coast of Essos, exchanging knowledge of rare afflictions and obscure remedies. Over the years, his reputation for treating any who came to him for help regardless of their ability to pay endeared him to the smallfolk in the region, and this grew into a network of individuals who owed the Septon a debt of gratitude that were invisible to most people: beggars, cripples, prostitutes, street children, and even the occasional servant in the household of a noble. His knowledge of events in the twin cities thanks to this network of informants gave him a knack for being in the right place at the right time, as if by divine providence. Following the death of Septon Rupert in 359, he was chosen to succeed his old mentor as head of the order, and took a seat among the Most Devout. While he was initially supportive of High Septon Terrance's policies to care for the smallfolk, he became quietly critical of his actions when it became clear that His High Holiness was creating an unruly mob to use as another tool to extend his power. In the time since the assault on King's Landing and the capture of the High Septon, Septon Manfryd has been tending to those injured in the fighting, regardless of which side they fought for, and seeking donations to repair the damage done to the city. Timeline 309 AC: Manfryd Bar Emmon born at Sharp Point 318 AC: Manfryd sent to foster with House Celtigar, becomes the squire of Aerion Celtigar 328 AC: Manfryd has a conversion experience and seeks out the Baelorian Order 333 AC: Manfryd ordained a Septon 359 AC: Manfryd becomes head of the Baelorian Order Family Parents * Duram Bar Emmon, Lord of Sharp Point, father (284 AC - 359 AC) * Shyra Bar Emmon (nee Buckler), mother (289 AC - 355 AC) Siblings * Wallace Bar Emmon, Lord of Sharp Point (b. 306 AC) * Falena Bar Emmon (Caron), sister (b. 307 AC) * Denys Bar Emmon, brother (b. 312 AC) * Jacelyn Bar Emmon (Ryger) (314 AC - 339 AC Other Relatives * Clifford Bar Emmon, Heir and Seneschal of Sharp Point, nephew (b. 327 AC) Category:Crownlander Category:Clergy Category:Faith of the Seven Category:House Bar Emmon